


AU 707

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: KillerWaveWeek2016 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You did take all of Mick’s matches, right?” Barry questioned, as he watched the much larger man wrap his arm around his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 _“The House of West and The House of Thawne_  
_Request Your Presences for_  
_The Joining of Our Two Great Houses_  
_For the Bonding Ceremony of_  
_Iris Ann Russell West_  
_and_  
_Edward Andrew Thawne_  
_On the eve of July the Ninth”_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Caitlin lifted the blood filled wine glass to her lips as her gaze flickered all around the room. It wasn’t often that most of the old great houses gathered together. But then again, she mused, it wasn’t often two families as old as the West’s and the Thawne’s joined together.

She took a tiny sip, before once again letting her gaze roam freely around the room. She easily spotted Barry and Iris speaking excitedly to one another, most likely gushing about Iris and Eddie’s impending bonding. Iris had known the moment she’d met the other vampire that he was her mate, but traditions couldn’t be ignored and the decade long courting had taken place.

“Jealous?”

Caitlin blinked before letting her eyes cut over towards the insufferable thorn in her side. Instead of giving a verbal answer, Caitlin simply rolled her eyes before letting her gaze wander around the room once again.

“Still sore then?”

“Sore about what exactly?” Caitlin asked icily, flicking her amber eyes over to the man standing to her left.

“No need to be so icy Caity,” the man retorted, snagging a glass off the tray as a server wandered by. “I should think after nearly three decades you would have thawed just the slightest.”

Caitlin couldn’t help but snort before tipping her head back and finishing her drink in one swallow. “That’s where you’re wrong Hartley,” she started as soon as she was done. She turned her head to give him a half smirk. “I could careless that Ronnie chose you.” She shivered just the slightest when she felt the heated gaze fall on her bare shoulders, “Because I haven’t given either of you a second thought.”

“I’d hope not doll.” Caitlin smiled as she felt a thick arm wrap around her waist, hand resting comfortably on her hip. “Or I’m doin’ somethin’ real wrong in the bedroom.” Caitlin watched as Hartley’s eyes widen just the tiniest bit behind his glasses as he took in the tall, broad shouldered man wrapping himself Caitlin.

“Hartley,” Caitlin easily brought the smaller man’s attention back to her. “I’d like to introduce my true mate. This is Mick Rory. Mick this is Hartley Rathway-Raymond,” she flicked her right hand towards the other man before letting it gall onto the hand holding onto her hip.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Looks like the ice queen’s having fun,” Len commented softly as soon as he was standing next to the younger man. He smiled inwardly as he watched his bashful, younger lover jump and whirl around to look at him.

“Oh my god, Len, don’t do that,” Barry murmured before swatting at the man to his right. But he did turn to take in the scene happening on the other side of the room. Iris laughed softly as she too turned to look at the unfolding scene.

“You did take all of Mick’s matches, right?” Barry questioned, as he watched the much larger man wrap his arm around his wife.

“He better have,” Iris piped up, turning her head to give Len a hard look. “I promised Eddie that there wouldn’t be any problems.”

Len smirked, about to make a crack but held back in Barry nudged him with his elbow accompanied by his patented puppy pout. The older man sighed before nodding. “Caitlin searched him just before he stepped into the building. We did our absolute best at making sure he had nothing to cause a fire. And I have Shawna and Lisa patrolling the party to ensure that both families are on their best behaviors.”

The beaming smile from Barry was certainly worth it. Plus the favors that both Eddie and Iris now owed him certainly helped. He gave both a small smile before he let his lips widen as he turned his gaze solely onto Barry.

“Oh no.” Both Barry and Len snapped their gazes over to watch as another young man join Caitlin, Mick and Hartley. “That’s Ronnie. We have to do something before one of them sets off Mick.”

“Indeed we do,” Len murmured before straightening up and slipping away from Barry and Iris over towards his best friend.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~


	2. 707 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick took a few more moments to brood because no matter what his best friend or his wife said he didn’t pout damn-it.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

Mick scowled as Caitlin double checked that he had no matches, lighters nor anything else he could potentially use to start a fire tonight. After she was done, he crossed his arms and began to murmur softly under his breath about the injustice of the night.

“Leonard needs tonight to go smoothly,” Caitlin spoke up after a moment of watching her pouting mate before shaking her head and giving him a soft smile. “You know Joe’s just looking for any reason to be able to disapprove of Len’s courting of Barry. And as Leonard’s best friend, you need to be completely in his corner.” She leaned forward, and up just slightly, thankful for her heel, to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

“And if you’re on your best behavior tonight, I have a surprise waiting for you tomorrow.” The look Caitlin gave him was sultry and impish altogether. “Now go mingle and be good.” She gave him a finger wave before she slipped away and off into the ball room just down the hall from where they’d been standing.

Mick took a few more moments to brood because no matter what his best friend or his wife said he didn’t pout damn-it. After another few seconds, he’s straightening up and stalking down the hall and into the overcrowded ball room full of happy party goers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He isn’t in the room longer than five minutes before he’s being accosted by the very young pretty thing that had brought warmth back into his best friend’s frosty heart. Barry had grabbed Len’s attention, much like a dragon hording its gold. Or Lisa hording her gold, he should say with an inward smirk.

“Mick, you’re here!” Barry is, because Barry _always_ is, beaming big and luminously at the broader man before pulling him into a lightening quick hug, Iris doing the same as soon as Barry stepped back. Mick can’t even think to protest to the pair before they’re already shuffling back a step to give him space.

“Len didn’t tell me you and Caitlin would be in attendance tonight,” as he speaks, Barry’s lips curve down just the slightest before he’s back to his megawatt smile that could power an entire city on its own.

Mick shrugs halfheartedly, letting his gaze flick around for just a few seconds before turning to look back at the younger vampires before him. “Not big on parties,” he rumbles with another half shrug.

Barry and Iris nod in understanding, though Mick doubts they really do but he keeps his remarks to himself. No use in upsetting either Barry or Iris. Caitlin, Lisa and Len would have his hide if he did.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mick doesn’t stay with the overly happy pair for long, thankfully Lisa hijacking their attention so that Mick can escape without making it look like he’s running away. Which he is but he’s always trying to preserve his reputation.

He slinks around the room for another hour or so, staying to the edges. Never letting anyone get his attention for longer than a few moments here or there, all while keeping an eye on Barry, Len and Caitlin as he continuously makes rounds.

He brings himself to an abrupt stop when he watches a younger vampire sashay his way across the room, making a direct beeline to Mick’s mate. He lets his lips twist into a scowl, straightening up in an attempt to make himself look bigger and scarier then he already is. Not that he’s ever needed a lot of help with that but he recognizes the little shit trying to engage Caitlin in conversation.

He doesn’t think, just begins to make his way over to his mate as quickly as he can, without bumping into or trampling on someone. He gets there in time to hear, “Because I haven’t given either of you a second thought.” Mick couldn’t keep the small smile that fluttered across his face at her words, even if he tried.

He reaches out and begins to wind his arm around her small waist, resting his hand on her hip as he opens his mouth to speak, “I’d hope not doll.” He takes in the little shit now that he can see him up close. “Or I’m doin’ somethin’ real wrong in the bedroom.”

Mick couldn’t stop the smirk from twisting his lips as he watched the other man’s eyes widen behind his glasses.

“Hartley,” as Caitlin speaks, she effectively brings both men’s attention back to her. “I’d like to introduce my true mate. This is Mick Rory. Mick this is Hartley Rathway-Raymond,” she flicked her right hand towards the other man before letting it stop onto the hand holding onto her hip.

Mick gives a sharp nod before movement behind the skinny shit catches his eye. He easily recognizes Caitlin’s ex making his way towards the trio. He lets his grip on Cait’s hip tighten for a few seconds before he forces his body to relax, though he doesn’t stop his lips from twisting into a sneer as soon as the man who hurt his mate came to rest fully next to the slug he left her for.

“Caitlin.” Mick can feel the tension, though Caitlin doesn’t let her body tense up even slightly. They both project a calm uncaring united front.

Ronnie makes an aborted gesture to reach his handout towards Caitlin before he stops himself short. Instead he moves his hand to wrap around Hartley, imitating how Mick’s arm is wound around Cait.

It’s awkward for a few seconds, before Ronnie is clearing his throat. “How are you?” His voice is pitched with caution, like he is afraid of upsetting the woman before him. Mick doesn’t bother hiding it he rolls his eyes in plain view. “And who’s your friend?”

“This is _my_ true mate, Mick Rory.” There is nothing but affection when Caitlin speaks, turning her head and looking up at the man wrapped around her. Her lips are curved up in a small genuine smile.

Mick lets his own lips turn up in a smile to match his wife. They hold one another's gazes for a few seconds before a cough brings there attention to the new comer. Mick narrows his eyes just the slightest as he takes in Len, standing a foot away but still in the middle of the two couples.

“Did you say true mate?” Both Mick and Caitlin turn their attention back to the other couple.

“Yes,” Caitlin gives one firm nod of her head. “Mick and I have been together for nearly thirty years this winter.”

“Twenty-four years, eight months, one week and three days,” Len supplies as he gives Caitlin a smirk. “I hate to interrupt this chilly reception but Iris asked that you be reminded of the bridal luncheon on the sixth.” Len pauses, letting his gaze flick between Ronnie and Mick before once again letting it seem like Caitlin had all of his attention. “If you would be so kind, could you find Lisa and inform her.”

“Of course,” Caitlin easily picks up on what exactly Len is trying to do. “Come on Mick,” Caitlin once again turns her head to look up at her husband, completely ignoring her ex and his new husband. “I thought I saw Lisa out in the garden trying to keep Cisco and Harry from fighting.”

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcomed. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcomed. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.
> 
> Didn't feel as confident doing this one, so if it feels off, that's why.


End file.
